The Betrayal
by artsoccer
Summary: Forget about season 3 for this story. Before even arriving back at Anubis House the Sibunas are tasked with a new mystery. This time though there is a traitor in their midst. Follow the students as their lives get more complicated than ever before. New relationships will form, others will crumble. How will the Anubis residents survive when they can't even rely on each other.
1. Preview

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Things are changing at Anubis house. This semester loyalties will be tested. The wrong people will be trusted. What matters the most to some will be called into question. Secrets will be revealed, some at terrible prices, and others that should never have been revealed at all. The bad guy isn't who he seems to be at all to any. Big decisions will have to be made for better or worse. Things may never be the same.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in reviews.**


	2. We learn of ?

**I don't own House of Anubis. NOTE: **?** and **?** are ****_TWO_**** different people.**

* * *

?'s pov: "You need to use them," a man's voice says coming from behind me. I recognize his voice. "How could I betray them? Not only would I be using them but I would be betraying them by not telling them," I say. "You know why you can't tell them. Besides we'll be able to find the pearls faster this way. And the faster we find them the faster we will be free of this curse," the man argues. He knows that he has won. "Fine," I say, "but we're doing it my way and in my fashion." "Fair enough," the man says, "But you'll still have to betray them in the end." "I know but I'm forming a plan on how to pull this off," I say, "In a way so clever Sibuna hopefully won't catch on until it's too late to stop me." The man leaves after that. I also leave the area a few minutes later though.

Mara's pov: "Jerome what's wrong?" I ask my boyfriend. "Nothing it's nothing," he tells me. "I know you're lying," I say playfully. "Fine I'll tell you," he says, "It's my mom." My face must have shown my confusion. "She is ill," Jerome explains. "Oh Jerome I'm so sorry, I had no idea." I say apologetically. "You don't have to apologize. You weren't to know," he says. "Is it serious?" I ask. "I hope not," he answers with a frown on his face. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I say. Jerome smiles faintly and then pulls me in for a kiss.

Nina's pov: Senior year is finally here, and I'm almost at Anubis House. I'm can't wait to see Fabian, or any of the other members of Sibuna. I'm here, I'm at Anubis House; I think back on all of the mysteries that have happened. I hope for a normal year for once. I also think back on all the good times I've spent at Anubis house; with my friends and boyfriend Fabian. In his last Email Fabian said he had something urgent to tell me. I wonder what it is. "Miss," the taxi driver says shaking me out of my thoughts, "We're here." "Thanks," I say giving him his money for the ride.

Amber's pov: I hope Alfie's clothes aren't a complete fashion disaster this year. I can't believe it, but I'm finding that I care for him in a girl friendly way; so did not see that one coming. Oh I can't wait for Nina to get here. She is the only one who is willing to listen to important stuff like which celeb is going out with which other one, and so on. I wonder if there will be any more mysteries this semester. Oh God, I certainly hope not. I mean seriously all of that sneaking around at night seriously cuts into my beauty sleep. I am so going to make sure that Nina and Fabian get some serious Fabina time together. Oh they are just going to love the Fabina scrapbooks that I made for them, all 89 of them that is. JK I only made 43 scrapbooks for Fabina.

Alfie's pov: I have mixed feeling toward Amber. On the one hand I love her, and on the other hand I hate how she is always nagging me about my outfit. Sigh. Anyway I'm looking forward to being with Sibuna this year. I just hope that we can have a peaceful semester this year. Both semesters that there has been a mystery I could have died. I cannot wait to tell everyone about the UFO I saw over the summer. I even have pictures to prove it. I have a good feeling about this year.

* * *

**Who do you think **?**/the betrayer is? Tell me in reviews.**


	3. Heartbreak

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: "Hey Yacker," I hear Eddie say as a greeting to me as he walks in the door. "How's it going Slime ball?" I say back to him. "Fine, I guess," he says, "But suddenly better." He kisses me lightly on the cheek. "So what was it like spending the summer with Mr. Sweet, I mean your dad?" I ask. "I suppose it could have been slightly worse," Eddie tells me. "So what's new with you, Yacker?" He asks. "Eh not much," I tell Eddie. "Alfie I swear you cannot wear that shirt with those pants, the clash way too much!" Amber yells at Alfie. "Some things will never change," I declare. "True dat true dat," Eddie says in agreement with me. Well that almost never happens, him agreeing with me, that is.

Joy's pov: I for one am a very happy gal. Fabian is finally mine. As for Nina, well she'll just have to deal with the fact that Fabs is mine. Amber will be pissed too, oh well. Fabian and I had such a nice summer together. It was a lot of fun. I'm so glad that Fabian finally realized that I'm the girl for him. We're going to be together forever. Fabs is mine, FABS IS MINE, FABS IS MINE ALL MINE!

Fabian's pov: How am going to tell Nina that I'm going out with Joy now. "Hey Fabs," Joys says. "Hey Joy," I say lighting up. We start to smooch. It feels magical. Out of the corner of my eye I see Nina staring at us, with tears in her eyes. I pull away from Joy. "Nina wait," I call out, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way!" "Just leave me alone Fabian!" Nina exclaims. "Forget her," Joy whispers in my ear. "But," I start to say. "Forget her just like you did over the summer," Joy tells me, "I thought you didn't have feelings for her anymore." "I don't but," I started to say. "Fabian I don't understand, what's the problem?" Joy demanded of me. "I just don't like seeing any of my _friends_ so sad," I tell her.

Amber's pov: I see Nina going up the stairs in a hurry. I follow her. "Hey Nins what's wrong?" I ask as I that she is in tears. "I-I-I saw Fe-Fe-Fabian ki-kiss-kissing Ju-Ju-Joy in the-the hall w-way," she chokes out between sobs. "WHAT!" I exclaim. "Fa-Fabian kissed…" that's as far as Nina gets before I cut her off with, "I heard you. Oh that boy is a dead man walking!" Nina manages a weak smile. I start to rub her back. That boy is so dead. How dare he hurt Nina like that? I would have already gone off to kill him, but I got the feeling that Nina needed me her bff more right now to comfort her than to avenge her.

Nina's pov: I can't believe Fabian was cheating on me, especially with Joy. I feel like he has betrayed me. With everything that's going on right now with my "home" life I really needed Fabian's support. :( "Thank you Amber," I say. "What for?" She asks. "For supporting me," I say. "You don't have to thank me for that," she comments, "Besides what are best friends for?" Just then I registered the fact that Amber was rubbing my back. "Amber," I say. "Yes Nina?" she asks. "Don't kill Fabian too much please," I tell her with a slight smile, "Just kill him a little bit please." Amber smiles at that and says, "Ok I promise that I won't him kill too much."

* * *

**Please don't kill me Fabina fans!**


	4. Too Much Kissing

**I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did though.**

* * *

Eddie's pov: "Hey Yacker," I say as I see Patricia when I walk into the living room. "Sup Slime ball?" she says to me. "Nothin much," I tell her. "So how was your summer?" she asks. "Eh, about as bad as I had expected it to be spending it with my dad and all," I say. "And how was yours?" I ask. "Not too bad, things went better with Piper than normal," Patricia tells me. I give her a slight peck on the cheek as I go to sit down beside her. We sit there like that for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. I spot Jerome kissing Mara out of the corner of my eye. How the cet an idiot like him managed to win a smart girl like Mara's heart is beyond me.

Jerome's pov: I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now. I have a beautiful, smart and amazing girlfriend who loves me. We are kissing right now. It feels magical. I don't want this moment to end. Right now by kissing Mara I am able to forget all of my troubles, all of my worries, all of my concerns. We pull apart. I gently brush her hair out of her face. "I love you," I say. "I love you too Jerome," she says back with a smile on her face. I can feel the smile on my own face as I take her in. "What are you thinking about Jerome?" she asks. "I'm just trying to figure out how I managed to be so lucky as to be having you as my girlfriend," I tell her. "Oh Jerome," she giggles, before pulling me in for another kiss.

Alfie's pov: "Hey Jerome do you want?" I start to ask him before I enter the living room and see him and Mara. "Oh never mind Jerome, I can see that you are busy," I say. He is still kissing Mara, gross really gross. "Would you two mind finding a room, please," I say getting exasperated. They don't seem to have heard me. To avoid having to see them, I go into the kitchen to grab a snack. I'm starting to wonder where Amber is. I start to look for her. Eventually I make my way up into the room she shares with Nina, to find Nina sitting on her bed crying with Amber rubbing her back. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Fabian cheated on Nina with Joy," Amber tells me, "Nina saw them kissing earlier." "Oh," I say, "I'm so sorry Nina." I back out of the room slowly. I have no idea on what to do.

Patricia's pov: Eddie and I are enjoying each other's company. Out of the corner of my eye I see Fabian and Joy smooching. "Hey Fabian," I call out, "When did you break up with Nina?" He looks startled. Fabian doesn't look me in the eye, but he did stop kissing Joy. "W-well I-I uh," he stutters out. "Just spit it out already," I demand of him. "No," he admits, "I never officially broke up with Nina." "I thought so," I say with a note triumph in my voice. "Come on Fabian, let's go back to what we were doing," Joy says to Fabian pulling him close for another long kiss.

* * *

**I feel so ashamed of myself :( I put in so many kisses. AHHHH!**


	5. Another Mystery, Groan

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's pov: "Hey I came up here to tell you two that dinner is ready," Patricia's voice calls out from the hallway. "Okay, thanks Patricia we'll be down in a few," I say as I start to pull myself together. Five minutes latter Amber and I have come down to dinner. VERY shortly afterwards Amber gets up and pours water on Fabian's head and says or rather yells, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK NINA'S HEART LIKE A SOULESS JERK!" While this is going on I am quickly but quietly leaving the room. I go up to the attic and start to cry again.

Eddie's pov: I am so glad that I am not in Fabian's position right now. I have to admit right about now I'm a bit scared of Amber. "AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS JOY!?" Amber demanded, "AS SEEING HOW YOU ARE THE REASON FABINA IS BROCKEN UP?!" And right about now I'm glad I'm not Joy either. That blonde is real scary when provoked. Note to self NEVER get on Amber's bad side. "Uh, where did Nina go?" Patricia asks. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Amber says, "I'm not sure, but I have a fairly good guess. I'm going to go get her." "Maybe you should leave her alone right now," Mara timidly suggests. "I suppose you are right," Amber admits.

Patricia's pov: Seconds after sitting down Amber gets back up, pours the water on Joys head and dumps an entire dish of food on Fabian. "Oh come on Amber I was about to take some of that," Alfie complained. One look from Amber shut him up though. I decided that leaving the table at that moment would be a good move to make for my health. "I'm not that hungry, I'll just go," I say as I get up. After leaving the table I head upstairs. I'm not sure why, but I feel a strange urge to go up into the attic. I decide to follow that urge. When I went up into the attic I saw Nina sitting on the floor looking at something in her hand. "Hey Nina what are you looking at?" I ask. She drops the thing out of surprise. It lands on the floor with a quiet thump. "Oh just this box thing I just found up here," she says. "Cool can I see it?" I ask as I walk closer toward her. "Sure," she tells me handing me the box. The 'box' is an eight by eight by eight centimeter cube, with hieroglyphics and Egyptian pics cover it. "I've been trying to figure out how to open it," Nina states, "I think it might be the first clue to another mystery." I loudly groan. "Not another one," I complain jokingly. That gets me a slight smile from Nina.

Joy's pov: I decide to follow Patricia's lead and leave the room. When I get upstairs to our room, Patricia is no where to be found. I look to see if she is in Nina and Amber's room. She is not in there. I decide to go up into the attic to see if I can't find Trixe. When I get up there I see Patricia with Nina talking about something. "I don't think that this is Egyptian," I hear Nina saying. "It has pictures of weird not completely human figures and hieroglyphics on it, how is this not Egyptian?" I hear Patricia say in response to Nina's comment, "Do you think that they might be pictographs, instead of hieroglyphics?" "No, I'm certain that these are hieroglyphics, just not Egyptian ones," Nina says.


	6. Coming to Nina's Defense

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Nina's pov: "Well what other types of hieroglyphs are there?" Patricia asks exasperated. I allow a slight smile to light upon my face be for answering. "Have you ever heard of a 'small' 'little' culture in central America called the Mayans?" I ask tauntingly. "You mean the guys that predicted that the world would end in 2012?" Patricia asked me. "Is that seriously all you know about the Mayans?" I ask before adding, "And for the record they never predicted that the world would end, plus they found an ancient Mayan calendar that went beyond 2012." "Well ya, that is pretty much all I know about the Mayans," Patricia admitted. "What do they teach you in grade school and in junior high about world history?" I ask extremely annoyed by this point. Just then I hear what sounds like a slight giggle. "Who's there?" I call out, "Show yourself!" "All right, you caught me," Joy said as she came out of the doorway. Patricia put her arm on my shoulder as if to restrain me.

Patricia's pov: This could get real dicey real fast. "Hi, Joy," Nina said her voice barely kept from cracking. "Nina," Joy said back. "So what gives?" Joy asked, "What is that you guys are debating on whether or not is Egyptian?" "This cube," Nina said with a slight note of defeat in her voice, but it was so slight that I might have imagined it. Nina showed Joy the cube. "This is so weird, should I tell the rest of Sibuna?" Joy said upon examination of the cube in question. "Ya sure," Nina said still with the possibly imagined note of defeat in her voice, "Tell the rest of Sibuna that we'll be having a meeting tonight in mine and Amber's room at midnight." "Kay," Joy says so uncaringly. She doesn't even care that because of her Nina's heart is in a thousand pieces right now. Along with that realization, comes a powerful urge to punch Joy really, really hard, I barely mange to suppress that urge.

Nina's pov: "Joy wait," Patricia calls out her voice as hard as steel and as cold as ice. "Yes Patricia?" Joy asks, seemingly oblivious to my shattered heart and Patricia's tone. "She doesn't think it would be a good idea that you should go talk to Amber now. That is if you want to live," I say, careful to keep my pain and sadness out of my voice. "Thanks for the tip American," Joy says, with just a hint of sarcasm and arrogance in her voice. Patricia admits a growl to pass her lips before jumping up to go strangle Joy. This time it's me who puts my arm on Patricia to restrain her.

Joy's pov: "What's wrong with you Patricia?" I ask genuinely confused. "What's wrong with me?!" Patricia spits out (literally with saliva spitting from her mouth as she talked), "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO DANG INSENTISIVE TO NINA'S FEELINGS!?" "Patricia calm down," Nina pleaded, "You're not helping, please calm down." If Nina wants Patricia to get off my back, how hurt can she be? That's what I think right up until I look Nina in the eye. I can see a broken heart behind her deceptively calm eyes and exterior. I feel guilty. Then again it was Fabian who chose me over her, Fabian who forgot her, not me. With those thoughts the guilt goes down, but not all the way gone.

Amber's pov: Once I have finished with Fabian, for now, I go upstairs to look for Joy. I haven't finished with that girl yet, for tonight. The attic door is ajar. I can hear voices. I go up the stairs. I see Nina, Patricia, and Joy. Nina looks calm and destroyed at the same time, weird. Joy looks unconcerned and uncaring, as per usual. And Trixe looks like she is an atomic bomb in the process of going off. "Hi Amber," Nina says, her voice just barely kept from cracking. "So what did I miss?" I ask. "Well Nina found a cube, Joy was eavesdropping, when Joy revealed herself I snapped at her, and," Patricia started. "I get the idea," I say. "Amber please don't start yelling again," Nina pleaded. I looked at her strangely. "I know you're doing it to help me," Nina explains, "But it's not making me feel any better." I see tears welling up in her eyes, barely held back tears. I agree to stop (for now).


	7. Girl Fight!

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Fabian's pov: Amber tried to make me feel guilty, I know. It didn't work though. If anything her tirade made me feel more certain that I had made the right choice, pertaining to which girl I love. I love Joy nothing could possibly change that fact. I plan to propose to Joy when we graduate from high school. I know that event is two school years away, but I love Joy so much *Love potion much? *. Hey where is Joy anyway? I go upstairs to look for her. I finally found her in the attic. Upon seeing me Nina weakly joked, "All we need now if for Alfie and Eddie to get up here and we would have a Sibuna meeting." That exact moment is when Alfie and Eddie decided to show up. "What was that about a Sibuna meeting?" I asked Nina.

Alfie's pov: "Did he say Sibuna meeting?" I ask excitedly. "Well I was planning on having it tonight at midnight but," Nina says, "Since we are all here we might as well have it now." "What is the meeting for?" Fabian asks. "I found this cube," Nina says, tossing it in his direction. "Hey I bet I could translate the Hieroglyphs on this," Fabian says, "Maybe it is the first clue to a new mystery." "I was thinking something along those same lines," Nina said, "That is if you can find the time to do it between school work and your new girlfriend." "Well if that's the way you feel Nina, maybe you should try translating these glyphs," Fabian bit back with. "Maybe you shouldn't help out Fabs," Nina said with attitude in her voice, "You have proven yourself to be quite untrustworthy as of late." Burn.

Fabian's pov: "How could you be so rude to Fabs?" Joy asked defending me. "Well since when was Fabian such a jerk?" Nina bit back with. I can't believe how rude Nina was to me. All the more enforcing to me that Joy was the right choice. "That's it you asked for it girl!" Joy exclaimed jumping on to Nina. Ah Joy how I love thee. She is my sunshine, my life *He needs to get a life*, my heaven on earth. Oh how I love Joy. She is perfect. She is never rude, unlike some people (cough cough cough Nina cough cough).

Joy's pov: As I started to wrestle with Nina, she whispered in my ear, "Love potion? I never thought you would sink that low Mercer." "How," I start before trailing off. "How what?" Nina roughly demanded, still in a whisper. "How stupid do you think I am?" I ask. "Well…" Nina started. "Never mind don't answer that," I say desperately. "Anyways why do you think Fabian would go out with a maniac like you?" I demand. "Wha?" Nina says before getting cut off by my scream of pain. "Joy are you okay?" Fabian says as he rushes to my side. "She bit me!" I exclaim, pointing a finger at Nina. "I did not!" she says. "Did too," I insist. "How could you be so, so…" Fabian struggles for the right word. "Evil?" I suggest. "Evil," Fabian says.


	8. The Betrayer is Revealed?

**I don't own House of Anubis**

**Note: **?** and **?** are two different people**

* * *

Nina's pov: I can't let them see me cry. I won't give Joy the satisfaction of seeing me cry. If my heart was broken before, now it is a pile of dust. The only reason I am willing to accept of as to why Fabian would act this way is because Joy did something to him. That in itself is a scary thought to me, but not as scary as the thought that maybe Fabian really does feel this way. The tears are starting to well up in my eyes. I can't let them fall. I mustn't let them fall. I feel something hot and liquidly roll down my cheek. I failed. My tears are falling rapidly now; I can't stop them. I turn away in an attempt to hide my tears. My heart, my life is shattered beyond repair now. I have been betrayed, by my heart and the only guy I have ever given it to. To be let down by love is the worst pain one can feel, I know that now.

?'s pov: Okay so maybe I shouldn't have cast that spell on Fabian; the one that is making him think that he is in love with Joy. When I finally raise the spell Fabian will go back to Nina, Joy will be heartbroken, she does not know about the spell, of course Fabian will also be heartbroken at that time, because his oh so special Chosen One will be dead. I think it is about time that I made a certain Jerome Clark remember his deal with me. Perhaps he will be more willing to follow through on his part of the deal now that his mother is dying. Oh Robert Frobisher- Smithe thought he was so clever in the way he hid his precious pearls, but with Sibuna's "help" I will find them, and use them to become the MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! Oh how I love messing with people.

Jerome's pov: It has been three weeks since I made a deal with ?, a deal that I have yet to fulfill. I think, or rather I know he is the one behind my mother's incurable illness. I am certain that if I don't keep my end of our "deal" he will kill her. If one has to choose between two wrongs, what should he do? I could either A: do nothing and have my mom die because of that, or B: I could hurt my friends and have who knows what evil will happen, my mom would live. What should I do? What can I do? Someone tell me please! I feel so lost, so confused, so lonely. I've always felt lonely; it just never seemed to have mattered before. I don't know what to do anymore, and I've **always** known what to do. I've never felt this way before. I've never known what it meant to feel torn; I've never cared about another before.

Patricia's pov: The tension between Nina, Fabian, and Joy was so heavy in the room you could taste it. In an attempt to reduce the tension I proclaimed, "You know what? Give the dang cube to me and I'll translate the hieroglyphs on it!" "Here!" Nina called out as she tossed the cube to me. "Okay so if that's all can we please leave now?" Amber asked, probably also disliking the tension in the room. "I guess so," Alfie stated. With that statement we all started to file out of the attic. Only Nina stayed in there. On instinct I decided to stay behind and spy on Nina. Don't ask me why, because I have no answer. After being sure that the rest of us all had left, Nina started to cry. She wasn't making any sound, but she was crying all the same. It took me a while before I realized that Nina was talking about something, really quietly, thru the tears. I made out the words; to be, betrayer, broken heart, makes it easier, betray, curse, don't want, Sibuna, Jack, only; I made out those words in that order. There were "gaps" in between those words. Those "gaps" were words I couldn't make out. I don't know what they mean. My best guess is; He doesn't want to be a betrayer. My broken heart does not make it easier to betray him. His curse he don't want. I think that Sibuna will like Jack. But only I can know.

Nina's pov: The tears that I was holding back are coming freely now. I start to think about my awful situation. "Nina," I hear Patricia call out to me. Great just great, what I did not want, someone to hear/ see me crying. The last thing I want or need now is sympathy. "Nina, who is Jack?" Patricia asks. That is when I realize that my thoughts had been out loud. "How much did you hear?" I demand, trying to keep my voice from quavering, with fear. "Just a few words," Patricia states, and then proceeds to repeat them. I sigh inwardly with relief. "So like I said before, who is Jack?" Patricia inquires again. "Jack is an old friend of mine," I lie. "So how do the words, to be, betrayer, broken heart, make it easier, betray, curse, don't want, Sibuna, Jack, and only all fit together?" Patricia asks. "I can't tell you," I say truthfully. My voice finally cracked. Patricia doesn't ask why I can't tell her, and for that I am very grateful. All she does is pull me close to herself and begins to rub my back.

Amber's pov: I feel so sad. FABINA IS RUINED! I can't believe I made all of those Fabina scrapbooks for NOTHING! It's just so sad! To make matters worse, the reason why Fabina is broken up is because Jabian formed. I shutter at the thought of _Jabian_. I NEED to get FABINA BACK TOGETHER! First I'll have to break up Jabian. I shutter again at that awful word 'Jabian', shutters. Now to break them up. Normally I try to get couples together, not tear them apart. This should prove a most unusual task.

* * *

**Does anyone have any guesses as to who **? **or** ?** are/is?**


	9. New Love?

**Tomorrow, early morning, I'm going away for an over a week long vacation without internet assess.**

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Alfie's pov: I know Amber's upset over the whole Fabina thing, I just don't know how to help her. Wait what time is it? I look at my alarm clock, it reads 11:20pm. I have school tomorrow! I better get some sleep, but I can't sleep. The event's of what just happened in the Sibuna meeting keeps going through my head, like a; I fail to find a good comparison at this late hour. I hope Amber remembers our lunch date tomorrow. Hello zombie. I yawn. I'm so tired. I start drifting off to sleep.

Patricia's pov: We stay like that for a long time. Me holding Nina close and rubbing her back, and Nina silently crying. I don't ask Nina about what's going on, not because I don't care, but because I care about Nina far more and I know that prying won't help her. At some point in the night Nina stops crying and stands up. I stand up with her. She looks down as if ashamed. "Thank you Patricia," I hear her whisper as she leaves the attic. For what? I ask myself, for by that time Nina was already out the door and down the attic stairs. I stay up there in the attic for another couple of hours trying to sort out my own feelings now. I _think _I might be in love with Nina, but that's impossible, right? I love Eddie, or do I? And that made no sense whatsoever. I've been up too long, I need to get to bed, and so I do. I go to bed with the hope that my extremely confused and out of wack feelings will make some sort of sense in the morning.

Jerome's pov: I stay up late that night trying to fall asleep, but failing. While I'm up I decide to try to think of solutions to my problems. Problem #1, should I work with ? and cure my mom thus living with the knowledge that I personally caused a great and powerful evil loose on the world and have my friends hate me forever more, or should I let my mom die a long and painful death with the knowledge that a great evil was stoped? Well when put that way I know what I'm going to do, no matter how much it hurts me. That leads to Problem #2, how will I get Sibuna to take me back in and to "trust" me again.

?'s pov: Ha! With a "minimal" interference Sibuna has been turned into putty in my hands! In less than a day Sibuna has gone from a close knit group of friends that would always stick together no matter what, to a bunch of people at each other's throats! What fun! I even have at least one traitor in their mist, I ought to have two though. The best part is one of my traitors is one they would never suspect. I just love ruining peoples lives. It really is time I paid both of my "loyal" "henchmen" a visit. But first, time to check on my security/the reasons why they are helping me.

Fabian's pov: BRING! BRING! Goes my alarm clock. I moan as turn it off and pull myself out of bed. The events of last night's Sibuna meeting goes through my head. It was horrible. I know that disaster has everything to do with my "cheating" on Nina with Joy. I love Joy so much. I love everything about her, from her brown eyes, to her name, to her unending drive that pushes her to get what she wants, especially if that "thing" is me. I could just think about Joy all day. Just thinking about her name brings me joy. That was a rather funny pun. I'm going to remember it. I remember what it is I'm supposed to be doing and head on over to the bathroom so I can take care of, um, business. With "business" all taken care of I get dressed for the day and leave the room and head on over to breakfast.

Jerome's pov: At breakfast time there is much tension in the air one could cut it with a knife. "Wow," I comment, "You can just feel the silence in the air. So spill, what's with all of the death glares between you all?" "Fabian cheated on Nina with Joy," Amber says matter of factly, "And he doesn't have the heart to even feel sorry for Nina, or care that he hurt her." "Way to go mate I knew you had it in you." I joke. Amber and Patricia send me death glares. Nina looks down at her food. "Hey, I'm staying out of this one." Alfie pronounces to the room.

Joy's pov: Since when did Patricia act so rudely towards me? I know last semester she took Nina's side over mine, but still! Oh well at least Fabian is mine, and he's _NOT_ going back to that sniveling, cry-baby, suck-up Nina. He is mine, and no one will change that. He loves me and no one can change that. Not Patricia, not Amber, and definitely not the American Nina. How can nobody see that she's just putting on a show, how she's tied them all around her little finger? They're all such idiots. How can they not see that their real friend is me? I've been here far longer than she has. I disappeared for all of one semester and that's all it took for her to brainwash them. Why am I the only one who can see through her lies and fake tears? Why am I the only one who can see that she is the real jerk? Well Fabian has finally figured it out. He's left the freak for me.

Eddie's pov: "Hey Yacker," I call out, "Are you okay?" She hasn't been meeting my gaze all morning. Today at breakfast, instead of sitting next to me Patricia sat next to Nina. I feel bad for Nina, the way she had her heart broken by Rutter. I know she definitely didn't/doesn't deserve that. I also know that Rutter would never normally act this way. I'm going to find out what Mercer did to him, and when I do there will be cet to pay. No one hurt the Paragon and gets away with it under my, the Osirian's, watch. "Yeah, just fine." Patricia says in response to my question. "Are you sure," I ask, "You seem to be avoiding me today." "Why would you say that?" she asks. She has yet to look me in the eye once today. "Well for one you haven't looked me in the eye once today." I say. "Eddie," she starts. "Also you seem to be avoiding me, instead of sitting with me during breakfast or class you've been sitting next to Nina." I cut her off with. "Nina just got her heart broken; she needs a friend by her side." Trixe counters. I counter back with, "Not to be rude to Nina or anything, but Amber could have done that. She is Nina's best friend/roommate after all." "Yeah you're right," Patricia admits. Did _the _Patricia Williamson just admit that someone else was right?! What is this world coming to?


	10. A Quest :)

**I have ****_MAJOR_**** writer's bock, and it won't go away, sorry.**

**Since the rules of this site claim that I need a story on every update, here's a little story to tell the young ones before bed**

* * *

Story time kiddies!

Once there was a young magician who went on a quest. Stuff happened. Blah blah blah, yabda yadda yadda. The End

NOW GET TO BED!

* * *

**Can anyone tell where I got that from? Hint: The original version says "Magi" and not "Magician", and may or may not have the "yadda yadda yadda" part in it, I can't remember.**


	11. Complicated

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Patricia's pov: Wait one moment, did I just admit to Slimeball that I was _WRONG?!_ My messed up potential feeling for Nina are messing me up! Why can't anything make sense for once? Then again I do live in Anubis house, where nothing is straight forward. After school I am going to grab my headphones and listen to Sick Puppies and try to drown everything out. Oh crud. I just remembered that I said that I would translate the hieroglyphs on the cube. Maybe I can just get Fabian to do it for me. That's when I remember why I volunteered to translate the stupid cube. GRRRR, I hate politics, I mean relationship problems, I'm not sure that there is much of a difference between the two, just whether or not they are on the news or not, I guess. My brain hurts. I'm not Amber. She's the one who should be spending her time thinking about this, NOT ME! I mentally groan, the teacher is talking about who knows what, and I'm thinking about this stuff? What is wrong with me?

Nina's pov: All throughout the lesson I tried my hardest to stay focused on it. My mind had other ideas. No matter how hard I tried not to, I kept thinking about Fabian and Joy. I went back and forth between trying to figure out why Fabian left me without warning and went to Joy, and how much it hurt. Actually I found myself thinking about both things at the same time. I can't help but wonder about last night and what happened between me and Patricia. It was weird. To top it off today it seems that she's been trying to stick as close to me as possible. Just now she almost sat next to me; I think Eddie convinced her otherwise. With everything that's going on right now the last thing I need is a suddenly confusing Patricia. Why does the universe hate me? Why do I have to be the Chosen One? Life would be so much easier if I wasn't the Chosen One. WHY ME?!


	12. A Blur

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Amber's pov: The school day goes by in a blur. I spent my entire time at school making sure that Nina had me to lean on (sometimes literally), shooting dirty/evil looks at Fabian and Joy, thinking of ways to break up Jabian (shutters), and ways of getting revenge on Foy (shutters) for what they did to Nina. When we get back to the house from school, Nina goes straight up to our room. I leave her there. I know that she will want to be left alone. I start to work on my homework when I realize that I have no idea what I'm doing. Normally I would go to either Fabian or Nina for help. Fabian I can't go to because right now I hate him. Nina I can't go to, because I'm leaving her alone. So that means, "Mara," I ask, "Will you help me with my homework?" She agrees. After along two hours with Mara's help, my homework is finally done. I thank Mara for helping me before I go into my room to see Nina flipping through what appears to be a photo book. She is lying on her belly on top of the bed. She has ear buds on. I enter the room. Nina doesn't notice me. She has a couple of tears running down her cheeks. My heart hurts for my BAF (Best American Friend).

* * *

**Sorry that it's short :(**


	13. No Pressure

**I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Jerome's pov: I'm not sure what is going on here with Stutter Rutter, Joy, and Nina. I'm just glad that Mara and I are still going strong. I still feel guilt about what I have to do concerning ?, my mother and Sibuna. If even the smallest thing goes wrong in my plan, then I plus my mother plus Sibuna plus the entire world is in trouble, big trouble. Talk about "no pressure". "Hey Jerome are you okay?" Mara inquires as she comes up to me breaking me out of my thoughts. "Just worried about my mother," I say with a sad sort of smile. At least it's not a total lie. "I'm sorry Jerome." She apologizes. "Why?" I ask, "It's not your fault, besides it's not like there's anything I can do about it." The first part was true the second part was false. "The fact that you can't do anything about it is probably why you feel so bad." Mara claims. I can do something to help my mother Mara, it's just what I have to do to help her is what is making me so blue. Not that I say this to her by any means.

Mara's pov: I hate seeing Jerome so upset. I put my arms around my boyfriend and hug him comfortingly. "Thank you Mara," he says. "Just remember Jerome," I tell him, "I will always be here for you." He gives me another sad smile, holds me close and kisses me on the forehead. He hugs me tight and murmurs into my ear, "I so don't deserve you Jaffray." It sounds as though he actually believes it. I respond with "If there is anyone here who doesn't deserve the other, it's me and not you Jerome." He pecks me on the lips before saying, "You have no idea how wrong you are Mara do you." No he pulls me into a full kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and declaring that he is beyond lucky to have me. I blush. This time it is me who pulls him in for a kiss. We don't break apart for several seconds.


End file.
